Bite
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Sam sees a bite mark on Dean's shoulder and worries he has been bitten by a werwolf. However, it turns out Dean got the mark in a totally different way...
The gun containing silver bullets felt heavy in Dean's hands as he stumbled about alone in the middle of some god forsaken forest with the full moon as his only light. It was an appropriate time to be hunting a werewolf.

Sam and Castiel had gone off in a different direction; after hours of searching with no luck they had decided to split up in the hope of covering more ground and speeding things along. Dean had insisted that Sam and Cas has gone together so that they could watch each other's back. Plus, Castiel was still a 'hunter in training'; Dean could tell the Angel had been irritated about the fact he wasn't permitted to go alone, but Dean wasn't going to apologise for wanting to keep his husband protected.

When he eventually heard a violent rustling sound coming from a nearby cluster of bushes Dean raised his weapon and edged towards it.

His hopes for a stealthy approach were ruined when his shirt snagged on am stray tree breached and ripped the fabric loudly.

"Dammit" Dean hissed.

The werewolf which has been concealed in the bushes was startled by the noise and burst out of its hiding place snarling and bearing its sharp teeth.

Fortunately his years as a hunter had made Dean quick to react. He fired three shots into the werewolf and the beast dropped dead in an instant.

"Dean!"

It was Sam, and he sounded worried. He had obviously heard the gunshot.

Dean listened carefully and the sound of crunching leaves grew closer as Sam and Castiel ran towards him.

"Dean" Castiel breathed as he and Sam entered the clearing. He was relieved to see that his husband was unharmed. "Thank goodness."

"C'mon, guys" Dean said as he tucked his gun back into the waistband of his jeans. "I've killed a tone of these things. Give me some credit."

He wouldn't deny that Castiel running to fling his arms around him in a tight hug wasn't a nice feeling though.

"I'm all good" Dean promised before pressing a kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

"Oh my god, Dean!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Castiel pulled away quickly and he and Dean saw Sam frantically pointing at Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean said as he looked down to where Sam was indicating. "I tore my shirt."

"Dude, there's a friggin' bite mark on your shoulder!" Sam claimed concernedly as he moved to pull back the material and inspect the wound.

"Uh...yeah" Dean said slowly as he and Castiel warily eyed each other.

"What?!" Sam asked when he saw their sudden edginess.

"A werewolf didn't give me that bite" Dean sated.

Sam frowned. "Well, what did?"

"An angel" Dean mumbled embarrassedly.

Sam looked between his brother and Castiel incredulously; the angel shrugged.

"It seems I, I um... can be quite feisty-"

"Don't!" Sam exclaimed waving his arms in dismissal. "I don't want to know!"

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean teased. "It's an awesome story-"

"No!"

Sam placed his hands over his ears and quickly started to walk back to the Impala.

"Ha! Bitch" Dean murmured.

* * *

It was two days later and Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, Dean was, Castiel was merely enjoying the small of the honey on the pancakes.

"Dean, why has Sam been avoiding us?" Castiel asked.

"Because he's traumatised at the thought of us having rough sex" Dean replied amusedly through a mouthful of pancake.

"Why?" Castiel continued his questioning. "I found it more than enjoyable."

"I did too, baby" Dean assured him. "But Sam doesn't want to think about his big brother having sex, especially because he knows I'm superior at it."

Castiel nodded. "That makes sense."

"Hmm... I think I just gave myself an idea about how to stop the baby from pouting" Dean said.

* * *

Dean didn't even bother to knock before bursting into his brother's bedroom. Luckily, Sam was still buried deeply under the covers.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted as he bounded onto the bed.

Sam groaned and rolled over to frown as his older brother.

"I thought I told you never to say that."

"Sorry" Dean replied. "But I thought that maybe if I told you about how I got the bite then you can stop thinking the worst."

"No, Dean" Sam deadpanned. "That would not help at all."

He rolled away from his brother and pulled the pillow over his head so that he could make the point of ignoring Dean again.

"So, there I was..." Dean started saying loudly as he laid down next to his brother, propping himself up on his elbow. "Flat on my back. Cas is straddled over me...are you listening?" He asked as he prodded his brother's back with his finger. "Are listening, Sammy?"

Sam shuffled uncomfortably but didn't say a word.

"Anyway!" Dean continued cheerily. "We're both naked, and I mean butt naked-"

This caused Sam to crack.

"Dean."

"And then Cas, he like...grinds-"

"Dean!"

"What? I'm getting to the juicy stuff I promise-"

"Okay!" Sam yelled as he sat up quickly. "I get it! I'll stop avoiding you and Cas. Just...go and make me stack of pancakes, jerk. You owe me that at least."

"Deal" Dean said with a smirk as he rolled off the bed.

"Just...make sure you and Cas keep your...exploits to yourselves from now on."

"Sure" Dean said as he walked over to the door. "But for full protection...ya might want to invest in some earplugs."

He quickly ran out of the room before the pillow Sam has thrown hit him.


End file.
